yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Play-Tonics
Play-Tonics, also referred to as Tonics, are unlockable game modifiers in the ''Yooka-Laylee'' series that allow Yooka and Laylee to upgrade themselves by enhancing their stats and abilities. The tonics can also provide different entertaining graphical effects to the game. In Yooka-Laylee, the player can obtain these Play-Tonics from Vendi, who is found in every world, and multiple times throughout Hivory Towers. Only one Play-Tonic upgrade can be used at a time. All of the tonics unlocked on one save file will be found on others, which can provide the player with an additional challenge or early access to powerful tonics at the beginning of a new playthrough. Tonics reappear in ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair'' and have a bigger presence overall. Non-cosmetic tonics can help the player, or provide a more difficult challenge, and the player is allowed to equip 3 tonics at once. Equipping tonics that help the player may reduce the number of quills received in the level, while tonics that hinder the player's ability may increase the number of quills received in a level. Tonics may be found in the overworld, in plain sight, or in challenging locations. Most tonics are completely hidden underground and can only be revealed if the player Buddy Slams the exact location. These locations can be hinted for the cost of quills by several Plankers who are close by. There are 66 tonics in total in Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair. Name Origin Play-Tonics were named after the company developing the game Yooka-Laylee, Playtonic Games. The official definition of a tonic is a type of carbonated water beverage, fitting in with the potion theme. Appearance In the official artwork of Vendi, one tonic can be found on top of Vendi's tongue. The tonic contains a pink fluid within a transparent glass erlenmeyer flask. Another tonic appears in a cutscene before the final boss: Capital B. In the scene, Capital B pulls out a non-transparent pink erlenmeyer flask to make himself bigger. The shape of the tonic is much smoother than the tonics that Vendi provides in the official artwork of Vendi, and in the cutscene, it's shown that it contains a purple liquid inside. It is currently unknown if every tonic looks like the one that Vendi offers in her official artwork. All Tonics Yooka-Laylee Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair Gallery Screenshots n64mode.jpg|Shipwreck Creek seen using the 64-bit tonic Artwork Vendi Transparent.png|Official art of Vendi offering a Tonic with her tongue. Vendi_Tonics.png|The main Tonic menu. Trivia * Play-Tonics are most similar to Cheato Pages from Banjo-Tooie. Both collectibles give you an advantage in the game, such as the ability to swim faster. * In Yooka-Laylee, if the player selects the Butterthree tonic, then exits out of the tonic menu, then talks with Vendi and disables the tonic, the player will be at full health. ** This exploit can be used to heal the player rather than searching for Butterflies to restore energy. * In Yooka-Laylee, there are also Tonics not offered by Vendi. In the final boss battle with Capital B, he drinks a tonic that makes him grow to massive size. References Category:Items Category:Collectible